Nowadays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become mainstream products on the market due to their excellent performances and mature technologies. The liquid crystal displays may be classified into transmissive liquid crystal displays, reflective liquid crystal displays and transflective liquid crystal displays according to the type of light source thereof. Among the liquid crystal displays, the transflective liquid crystal display has been widely used in portable mobile electronic devices because it combines the advantages of the reflective liquid crystal display and the transmissive liquid crystal display and thus is suitable for both indoor use and outdoor use.
In a transflective liquid crystal display in the prior art, in one aspect, a light transmittance and a light reflectance thereof restrain each other, i.e., the light reflectance is low if the light transmittance is high, and the light transmittance is low if the light reflectance is high; in another aspect, the display contrast in a reflective mode is decreased due to a difference between an optical path of reflected light and an optical path of transmitted light; in yet another aspect, a transflective liquid crystal display in the prior art is formed by an aligning and assembling process, and thus the manufacturing process thereof is complicated and there is a defect of light leakage due to an error in the aligning and assembling process.